Crossover Hunt
by Hewhoimagines
Summary: Transformers from all over the multiverse have been summoned for...a scavenger hunt? What is the purpose for this, and who is the mysterious Gamer? Only way to know is to play the game. (This is the first story I ever wrote, with a few grammar fixes, of course.)
1. Chapter 1

Generation One

"Why are we here Megatron?" asks a confused Skywarp. "Because, scanners picked up a strange energy reading in this section of space. If claimed by the Decepticons, we can use it as a weapon against the Autobots." Megatron replied. "But we still don't know what will happen when we reach it, which is why I also brought along Predaking and Astrotrain on Trypticon in case we find trouble. Or the Autobots."

"Are you sure this is where you found it?" Optimus Prime asks Cosmos. "I'm sure Optimus." Cosmos replies. "The readings I got were most unusual, sometimes even off the charts!" Optimus then addresses his fellow passengers Grimlock, Jazz, and Bumblebee. "Be alert. There is a good chance that the Decepticons may have detected this too."

"Prime! Ahead!" Jazz shouts. Ahead of the Autobots is a giant mass of glowing light. "Looks like we found it." Optimus said. "That's not all we found!" Says an alert Bumblebee. The Decepticons were coming into view. "Autobots! Prepare for battle!" Megatron shouts. "Man your posts!" Prime quickly says. But just as soon as both sides go to battle, Cosmos and Skywarp pick up sudden activities from the energy. "What is happening?" both sides wonder as the energy wave engulfs them.

Beast Wars

A weakened Rattrap lies on a lab table in the Predacon lair. "Did that hurt? I hope so!" A looming Transmetal Tarantulas says. "Extracting the quantum energy from you must have been painful." "Just get on with it and put that energy into Terrorsaur." A Transmetal 2 Megatron commands. "Yes. While I am grateful for you pulling me out of the lava, having a new body will have me completely satisfied." Terrorsaur tells Tarantulas. "Yeah, then we can all kick Maximal keister!" Yells an excited Quickstrike. Rampage agreed with Quickstrike. "Yes, let's destroy some Maximals."

Outside, Transmetal 2 Optimus Primal checks with his team. "Everyone ready?" "Yep, bigbot." Replies Transmetal 2 Cheetor." "Yes." Responds Airrazor. "I am ready." Says Dinobot. Optimus still wasn't too sure if Dinobot and Airrazor were up to the task. Rhinox was just barely able to save Dinobot's life after facing the Predacons by himself and Airrazor just escaped from the Vok, so Optimus was a little worried. But that didn't matter for Rattrap's life was on the line. "Let's go! Maximize!"

The Maximals crash through the wall, only to make a horrific discovery. "Rattrap's back to his old form!" Cheetor yells. But unknown to both sides, the quantum energy extracted from Rattrap goes haywire and explodes. Just as all sides were covered, Rattrap yells "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Beast Machines

"What are they doing in there?" asks a wondering Botanica. "I don't know, but it's taking up a lot of energy." answers Nightscream. Silverbolt does not care. "It does not matter; we must stop them at any cost!" "Agreed." Replies Blackarachnia. "Then let's go." Nightscream says. The Maximals rush through the wall, but are too late as Obsidian and Strika have finished their task. "Ah, Maximals, you're just in time." Says an unsurprised Obsidian. Strika chimes in. "Yes, just in time to meet some old faces." The looks on the Maximals' faces were that of pure horror when they hear: "TANKOR PULVERIZE!" "JETSTORM AFTERBURN!" "No...NO!" yells a horrified Silverbolt. Nightscream has some more control over himself. "They're back online?! We have to take them down!" "You can try, but you will fail" Obsidian replies. Just then, Obsidian and Strika's "resurrection machine" explodes in a bright light, engulfing them all.

Robots In Disguise

Tow-Line was towing away Side Burn again. "Sorry, but you know the rules. No parking means no parking!" All of a sudden, they were hit by an ambush of Megatron, Sky Byte, Scourge, Slapper, and Gas Skunk. Side Burn was able to call for back-up. Optimus Prime quickly calls Ultra Magnus and Team Bullet Train to help. The Autobot back-up arrives from the Global Space Bridge. But as soon as Rail Racer and Omega Prime were formed to fight the Decepticons, the Bridge goes wild, a glow hitting all of the Autobots and Decepticons, making them vanish without a trace.

Armada

"It should be here somewhere." Says a watchful Thrust. Thrust was sent with Tidal Wave, Starscream, and Cyclonus to investigate an unusual Mini-Con signal. "There it is." Says Starscream. Cyclonus spots something else. "And there are also Autobots!" he yells. Thrust turns to see Hoist, Red Alert, Sideswipe, and new guy Rhinox at the sight, examining the Mini-Con beacon. Thrust quickly has Tidal Wave do a full scale charge on the Autobots, who are now alerted of the Decepticons' presence. But as soon as the Decepticons close in, the beacon emits a blinding light and everyone is taken.

Energon

"Are you sure this is where you heard he was?" Scorponok asks Six Shot. "I'm positive. I heard that my brother Shockblast was alive and here!" Six Shot replies. "Well, we haven't found anything but this machine!" says an angry Demolisher. "That machine happens to be what rebuilt me." Everyone turned their heads in surprise as Shockblast stepped out of hiding. "Shockblast! You're alive!" Six Shot shouts. "Yes. But how?" thinks a pondering Scorponok. But his thought s will have to wait as they are ambushed by Roadblock, Jetfire, Landmine, Superion Maximus, and Omega Supreme. As the Decepticons defend themselves, Shockblast's repair machine goes haywire and covers everyone in a blinding glow.

Cybertron  
Optimus is training with Leobreaker and Wing Saber while being watched by Hot Shot and Quickmix. There is suddenly an ambush from Megatron, Nemesis Breaker, Ransack, Thundercracker, and Thunderblast. Optimus quickly goes to Savage claw mode as Megatron goes to Dark Claw mode. As the two claws strike each other, the sparks create an energy wave that covers the area and taking everyone with it.

Live-Action

"Our sources say this is where it is, Prime." Says a battle-ready Ironhide. He, Optimus, Skids, Mudflap, and Topspin are part of a strike force to stop the rumored plans of the Decepticons bringing back Devastator. The rumors prove to be true, as the Autobots are too late to stop Devastator from smashing out of the building where his body was being hidden. Megatron is pleased with this turn of events "Excellent work Scalpel. After fixing Frenzy, I was unsure if you were ready to repair a Cybertronian of this size." "That's why they call me The Doctor!" Scalpel replies. "Megatron! Autobots!" yells Shockwave. The Autobots come charging in, ready to destroy all Decepticons in their path. Just then, the Allspark shard Scalpel used to repair Devastator glows. "What is happening?" he asks as the glow expands and engulfs everyone.

Animated

"Believe me, Megatron, you are going to absolutely drool over what I got for you!" Megatron was meeting with Swindle along with Blitzwing and Slipstream. "Just get on with it Swindle." Replies an annoyed Megatron. "Yah! Then we can get to destroying the Autobots!" yells Hothead Blitzwing. "Oooooh, then we can throw a party! Do you also sell disco balls?" says Random Blitzwing. Slipstream was getting really annoyed with Blitzwing "Do you ever shut up?"

"Everyone ready?" Optimus is examines his group of Sentinel Prime, Prowl, Swoop, and Blurr, who they were able to rebuilt from his crushed remains. Sentinel's patience was wearing thin. "Yes we're ready, can we just go do this already?" "Alright." Responds Optimus. But before he gives the signal to attack, a transwarp portal comes out of nowhere and a huge, insect-like being comes out of it. "Wazzzzpinator is back!" the being says. Then Waspinator sees Sentinel. "SARGE-BOT! Wazzzzpinator never go back to stockade!" he yells and opens fire. The gunfire alerts the Decepticons and they attack. But everyone fails to notice the transwarp portal getting bigger, until it sucks everyone in, leaving no one behind.

Prime

"We're pinned down!" Bulkhead, Arcee, Ratchet, and Wheeljack were under heavy fire while fighting Soundwave, Breakdown, and Dreadwing for another Cybertronian artifact. Things only go from bad to worse as Airachnid appears with an Insecticon, wanting to claim the artifact for herself. As soon as Airachnid gets near the artifact, it emits a bright light that engulfs everyone.

At a faraway place...

When everyone's eyesight returned, they stand bewildered at all of the new faces that they see, not even believing that they should exist! And the same question runs through everyone's mind: "Where are we?"

"Welcome!" A booming voice shouts over the crowd. "I am the Gamer! And you are my next game!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"The Gamer?" asks a confused G1 Optimus Prime. As he wonders who this person is, he wonders more about the Transformers that surround him. The only ones that he could recognize were the ones from his world, but all the others were strange to him. But what was most strange about them was that there were several that resembled him. Though it appeared that everyone on his side of the room were Autobots, it was obvious that not everyone was getting along. There was a blue Autobot using a force field to keep back a talking rat, there was a lion-like Autobot being defensive at others that he did not know, and Grimlock was trying to pick a fight with anyone who he viewed as a threat, which was everyone. Optimus hoped he could get the crowd under control before someone could get hurt.

G1 Megatron knew it was pointless. The force field keeping the Decepticons away from the Autobots could not be penetrated. He just wished that the morons knew that too. There was a group of Decepticons that were shooting endlessly at the shield, and it was obvious they were not the brains of the group. There was one that looked like a cross between a snake and a scorpion who looked like he was having the time of his life, a shark-like one who looked desperate to please someone, even Predaking was just pounding away.

"C'mon partners! We'll break through this wall soon, and then kick some Maximal keister!" Quickstrike was loving this. When it seemed liked it was just going to be another battle with the same old faces, he got exposed to a whole new array of keisters to kick. And though he was surrounded by a lot of new faces he didn't know, he was just glad that they also wanted to do some damage. "Huh! Huh! Huh! We can also kick some Autobot butt! Huh! Huh!" Demolisher didn't know what a "Maximal" was or what the strange little thing was, but he knew an opportunity to cause damage when he saw one. But even with the help of his fellow Decepticons such as the humongous one smashing the field, they were not going anywhere.

"Your lies aren't fooling me, there is no way any Autobot would be a filthy organic!" Sentinel Prime was refusing to believe that there were Autobots that took organic forms when choosing their alt-modes. Animated Optimus and Prowl were shaking their heads in silence over how Sentinel was still his usual self when it came to organics, no matter how much the organic humans had helped them on their missions. "I'm not just a rat, Rattrap, Maximize!" said the rat as he transformed into the Maximal he is. "And I'm not exactly an Autobot either, I'm a Maximal, an Autobot descendent." "I don't care, all that matters is that you're a robot that is infected with organic parts and you need immediate repairs!" cried Sentinel. "You act like someone who would judge by looks and not deeds, someone who does not hold honor." replied a robot that had parts resembling a dinosaur. That just seemed to make Sentinel madder. "What the slag does honor mean to a filthy organic?" "HEY! You know, I've just about had enough of your attitude. I've got a good mind to teach you some manners!" yelled the lion-like Autobot. "Woah now! It's OK. He may not be the best guy to get around with, but he's a loyal Autobot through and through." Animated Optimus quickly said before putting himself between Sentinel and the others. "We just need to cool down and figure out what's going on." The massive Omega Supreme then got into the conversation, "Yes, but we can all agree that there are Decepticons also here with us, so we have a common foe." "Yeah, but it seems like we won't be fighting them anytime soon, not with that barrier in the way." Said Bulkhead.

"ENOUGH!" The Gamer slammed his hands together, which sent a massive wave of energy through the room, making everyone silent as they looked at their "host" wondering why he has them all here. "Though you are all from different worlds, you all have one common thread, you are Transformers! Split in two in a war that has spanned over entire planets. Your battles have been the stuff of legends. Which is why you are here now. You will participate in a contest of champions. Autobots vs. Dcepticons. The victor will win everything that they desire. The challenge? I have gathered ten artifacts, one from each of your realities, and hidden them throughout your worlds. Your job is to find them before the other. Whoever finds the most, wins. Now I will announce who will lead you."

"Step aside, Optimus, it's obvious that he wants me to lead to Autobots, that is why I'm here!" said an arrogant Sentinel Prime. Then the Gamer spoke "Those by the name of Optimus will be the leaders of the Autobots!" Sentinel's jaw fell so low it looked like it was going to fall off. "And those by the name of Megatron will lead the Decepticons! Now I will show you what you will be fighting for." With a wave of his hand, The Gamer showed the ten objects of the Transformer worlds, the prizes of this world-spanning scavenger hunt.

"The Autobot Matrix of Leadership?!" cried G1 Optimus, as he looked in his chest to his horror that it was not there, removed for the game.

"Ooooooo, the Transmetal Driver." said Tarantulas, thinking of how he could use it once he got his hands on it.

"A sample of Cybertron's organic core." said Nightscream, looking at the levitating goo.

"The Orb of Sigma, I will get it personally and prove myself better than Scourge." thought a desperate-to-please Sky Byte.

"The Mini-Cons that make up the Hydra Cannon." said Red Alert, hoping the Decepticons didn't get them.

"Huh? Unicron's spark!" said Scorponok, looking in awe.

"The Omega Lock!" said Leobreaker, ready for action.

"Aaaah, the Allspark." said Live-Action Megatron, eager to have it in his hands.

"The Magnus Hammer. I'll get it myself and prove that I should be leading this team." said Sentinel Prime, furious at The Gamer choosing Optimus over himself.

"The Key to Vector Sigma. We will claim it for the glory of the Decepticons." said Dreadwing.

"Now that that is settled, I will now leave you to assemble your teams." As he said that, The Gamer disappeared into the shadows to give the two sides some privacy to build their battle plans.

Autobots:

"We will have at least one Autobot from their own reality to lead the team for that world." said G1 Optimus. "For my world, I will choose Jazz." "I volunteer to lead the team for my world" said Ratchet. "I know how to operate the Ground Bridge so we can go where we need to go." "Very well." said Animated Optimus, "And I choose Prowl to lead the team in my world." "What about me?" said an angry Sentinel. "Did you forget that I'm here?" "No I did not, but my choice is Prowl, and that is final." replied Animated Optimus.

Decepticons:

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseee let me lead the troops for our world, Megatron! I promise that we will not fail you!" said an obviously desperate Sky Byte. "Fine!" said an annoyed RID Megatron. "Why did you let that coward be the leader?" questioned G1 Megatron. "He wouldn't shut up if we didn't. However, we will give him the troops that are not good at obeying orders." RID Megatron replied. "Fine then, I chose Shockwave to lead the forces on my world." said Live-Action Megatron. "I will lead the forces on my world. You can depend on me." said an out-of-the-blue Tarantulas.

When the decisions were done here were the results:

Autobots:

G1 team: Jazz, Cheetor, RID Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and Roadblock.

Beast Wars team: Airazor, Leobreaker, Rhinox, Topspin, and Swoop.

Beast Machines team: Nightscream, Blurr, Bulkhead, and Grimlock.

RID team: Tow-line, Cybertron Optimus Prime, Wing Saber, Botanica, Omega Supreme.

Armada team: Red Alert, Arcee, Beast Wars Optimus Primal, and Silverbolt.

Energon team: Landmine, G1 Optimus Prime, Dinobot, Wheeljack, and Sentinel Prime.

Cybertron team: Hot Shot, Live-Action Optimus, Blackarachnia, Rail Racer, and Jetfire.

Live-Action team: Ironhide, Rattrap, Cosmos, Hoist, and Animated Optimus Prime.

Animated team: Prowl, Superion Maximus, Quickmix, and Sideswipe.

Prime team: Ratchet, Skids, Mudflap, Side Burn, and Bumblebee.

Decepticons:

G1 team: Astrotrain, Gas Skunk, Slipstream, Six Shot, Starscream.

Beast Wars team: Tarantulas, Waspinator, Airachnid, Predaking, and Demolisher.

Beast Machines team: Strika, Cybertron Megatron, Nemesis Breaker, Soundwave, and Slapper.

RID team: Sky Byte, Rampage, Tankor, Cyclonus, and Incesticon.

Armada team: Thrust, Breakdown, Swindle, Scalpel, and RID Megatron.

Energon team: Scorponok, Live Megatron, Quickstrike, and Jetstorm.

Cybertron team: Thundercracker, Beast Wars Megatron, Skywarp, and Tidal Wave.

Live-Action team: Shockwave, Thunderblast, G1 Megatron, Scourge, and Terrorsaur.

Animated team: Blitzwing, Devastator, Ransack, Frenzy, and Shockblast.

Prime team: Dreadwing, Trypticon, Animated Megatron, and Obsidian.

"And with that being all done, let the games begin!" and as The Gamer said that, he made a swipe with his hand that sent all the teams to where they would compete for the ultimate prize. "This shall prove interesting, wouldn't you agree?" he said into the shadows. He turned around to two figures cloaked in darkness. "This will definitely be a battle to be remembered." said one. "Yes, it will be interesting to see how each side does, and hope that it will be worth it in the end." said the other. The Gamer replied "Oh, it will be worth it, but for who, we just have to wait and see."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

In the G1 reality...

"Where are we, Jazz?" asks RID Optimus. "It looks like Planet Nebulos, near an abandoned Hive city. But watch your toes, the defenses could be still running." replied Jazz. "That's easier said than done, Jazz. I see our target in the middle of some buildings." said Roadblock, pointing to the Omega Lock in the center of the city.

"Buildings that you've been evicted from!"

The Autobots turn around to see Slipstream leading the charge straight for the city with Starscream right behind her. "Jets, keep the defenses busy while we go for the prize!" shouted Astrotrain. Jazz followed foot. "Cheetor, use your speed to follow their lead! Optimus, Ultra Magnus, keep them busy!" As soon as Jazz said his plan, Optimus and Ultra Magnus joined into Omega Prime. Omega charges into the Decepticons, knocking down Astrotrain and Six Shot, but Gas Skunk gets away far enough to be missed, and zooms past Omega to get at the Omega Lock.

With the defenses kept busy through the unintentional combined efforts of Slipstream, Starscream, and Cheetor, it becomes a race between Jazz, Roadblock, and Gas Skunk to get at the Lock. Jazz and Roadblock got a head start, but Gas Skunk catches up, almost neck and neck and nearing the Lock. "Give it up Decepticon, you'll never get the artifact!" yelled Jazz. "First, I'm a Predacon, and second, EXCUSE ME!" Gas Skunk yelled as sent a huge cloud of gas at the Autobots, blinding them and giving Gas Skunk enough of a lead to secure the Lock and victory. As the Autobots looked in horror and the Decepticons in glee, they all vanish, their match over.

"Hm, I would have wanted a bit more action." said an observing Gamer. "Yes, I would have wanted more suffering to occur to the losing side." replied the first of the shadowy figures. "There are still 9 more rounds, so the victor is still a long ways of being determined." said the other. "Yes, so let's continue watching, shall we?" said The Gamer.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

In the Beast Wars reality...

"The floating island! Tigatron loved it here." said a glooming Airazor as she thought of her missing friend. "Don't worry, maybe with your wish you can get your friend back." Leobreaker said, trying to help. "Heh, with my wish, I'll make all those good-for-nothing Decepticons disappear." said Topspin. "I see our target, on top of that tower." said Rhinox as he pointed to the center of the island. "All right, approach carefully, and follow my lead. This place is full of traps, so -" Airazor was immediately cut off by a screeching Swoop, who was pointing in another direction. "What's with him?" asked Leobreaker. "I see it, Decepticons!" said Topspin as he started charging forward. "No! Wait!" But Airazor's warning was unheeded as Topspin continued his attack.

"An Autobot!" said a gleeful Predaking. "Let's get 'em! Huh, huh, huh!" replied an over-eager Demolisher. "No! Don't fire your weapons!" But just like Airazor, Tarantulas's warning fell on deaf ears as the two Decepticons charged with all guns blazing. As the tower and one of the symbols Topspin ran by stared to glow, Airazor and Tarantulas's cry came in unison.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

The tower let loose with a powerful laser that shot Predaking and Demolisher off of the island. At the same time, the ground gave out under Topspin, making him fall to the ground below. "Oh no, what are we going to do? We're two short." said a worried Tarantulas. "Don't worry. Uh, 'Waspinator', was it? Would you be so kind to attack the Autobots?" asked a scheming Airachnid. "No. Wazzzzpinator not truzzzzzt Spider-Lady." Waspinator replied. "I think you have no choice." and with that comment, Airachnid put Waspinator under her control and made him charge at the Autobots, crashing right into Swoop, result in a skirmish between the two of them.

"Excellent Airachnid, with Waspinator keeping them busy, we will -" WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Tarantulas turned around to see Airachnid digging into the ground out of sight. "Airachnid! Wait! What about me?!" Tarantulas's question would go unanswered as he felt himself being picked up into the air. "And where do you think you're going, pipsqueak?" Tarantulas looked behind him to see that a smiling Leobreaker was holding him like a doll.

Airachnid broke through the surface at the entrance to the tower. "Ah, the Allspark will soon be mine, and with it, I will overthrow Megatron and rule the Decepticons!" "Not if I have anything to say about it!"Airachnid turns to see Airazor slam into her face, knocking her off-balance. As Airachnid regained her bearings, Airazor was flying all around her, trying to make her dizzy. But Airachnid managed to see an opening and shot Airazor with her webbing, sticking her to the wall. "Now, just 'stick around' while I get -" "Got it!" Airachnid spun around to see Rhinox holding the Allspark, realizing that Airazor was only a distraction. Her screams of rage were close to breaking everyone's audio sensors as they vanished back to the Gamer's lair.

"The Decepticons drew first blood, but The Autobots have retaliated." said The Gamer. "I do love it when the game is at a tie, adds so much more spice." The shadowy figures just looked on, wondering if The Gamer did understand the stakes of this contest, or if he just saw this as fun.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

In the Beast Machines reality...

"We're in the center of Iacon. So many places where the artifact could be." Nightscream said, looking around. "Yeah, maybe we should split up." said Bulkhead. "Why spilt up? Just smash everything!" And with his careless comment, Grimlock started to smash down the doors and walls of the surrounding buildings, which led to some buildings falling like dominoes. Nightscream was not happy. "Don't you know what you just done?! You destroyed part of an ancient Autobot city! You -" "Revealedwheretheartifactismakingoursearchgomucheasierandcompletionofsaidsearchsooner" Nightscream wondered what Blurr was talking about when he turned and saw that one of the buildings Grimlock knocked down revealed the Magnus Hammer, the goal of their search. "Oh" he said. "Well, that does make it easier."

"Yes, easier for us!" The Autobots turn to see the voice belong to Strika, with the other Decepticons behind her. "Megatron, Nemesis Breaker, Soundwave, destroy the Autobots! Slapper, with me to retrieve the artifact!"

"DARK CLAW MODE!"

"Me Grimlock bash Megatron's brain!"

"Not without me, you're not!"

Bulkhead and Grimlock charged at Megatron, while Soundwave unleashed Laserbeak at Nightscream. But Nightscream was ready, and unleashed his energy drain attack and put Laserbeak down for the count. Soundwave, who got furious, attacked, but Nightscream's energy boost made him a fast and hard-to-hit target. "You're Soundwave, right? So you must like sound, though you don't speak it." Soundwave didn't answer, he just continued his attack. "Okay then, if you won't make some noise, I will!" Nightscream then let loose with his sonic attack, knocking Soundwave across the rubble. He then turned to see Bulkhead hit Megatron in the face with his wrecking ball, and Grimlock tear Nemesis Breaker right from Megatron's torso. Then he noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's Blurr?"

"The others just got clobbered, we gotta move it or we lose!"

"Calm yourself, Slapper, we are almost within reach of the artifact."

"Anartifactthatyouwillnotbehaving."

Strika and Slapper turned to see Blurr catching up and moving past them, reaching the Magnus Hammer and securing victory for the Autobots. "NOOOOOOOO!" Strika cried as she reached for Blurr, just before they all disappeared, leaving only some smashed buildings as evidence they were ever there.

"Autobots are now in the lead!" The Gamer was obviously enjoying this, he did not seem to be taking this seriously at all. "Do you even comprehend what is happening? Do you even care who wins?" questioned the first of the shadowy figures. The other agreed. "The fate of ten worlds, of ten universes are in the hands of your 'contestants'. Does the possibly of eternal peace or eternal chaos mean nothing to you?" "Hey, you guys were the ones who said 'yes' to this, so just let Destiny wave her wand and see how this ends." The figures fell silent, quietly agreeing that it was because of them that this game became to be, and that whatever happens, it will be on their heads.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

In the RID reality...

"Wow, I can't believe I got this thing at the auction for so cheap a price. This must be my lucky day!" Kelly continued to examine the Transmetal Driver unaware of her silent observers.

"How do we get the artifact from her?" asked Botanica. "I don't know. She looks familiar though, I think I towed her car a few times." replied Tow-Line. "That does nothing but put us on bad terms." "Hey, Wing Saber, no parking means no parking!"

Across the block, Sky Byte was telling his plan to the Decepticons. "All right, on my signal -"

"Why should you be leader?" asked Rampage.

"Huh?"

"You are too cowardly to be leader. I can sense the fear within your spark."

"It doesn't matter! Megatron made me leader so that's that!"

"Ah, forget this! Let's just go get it! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Cyclonus laughed as he charged forward, the others following behind him.

"No! Wait! Stay! I'm the leader, you have to listen!" But the others would not listen to Sky Byte. They just continued with their attack.

Omega Supreme was the first to see the incoming threat. "Autobots! Incoming!"

Optimus was the first to turn. "All right, Wing Saber, with me! SONIC WING MODE!"

Optimus and Wing Saber link up and take on Cyclonus in helicopter mode in a battle in the air.

"Botanica, Tow-Line, go! I'll handle the rest!" Omega Supreme began to attack the Incesticon, Rampage, and Tankor, keeping them at bay.

"We must secure the artifact for Megatron!"

"I am just interested in ending a spark so huge and feeding on its pain!"

"TANKOR PULVERIZE!"

Kelly hears the battle outside and wonders what is going on. When she opens the door, she gets freaked out by the sight of the giant robots fighting right outside her house. "Excuse me?" She then turns to see a weird-looking plant woman talking to her. "I know this is bad, but we need that orb in your house."

"What! No! No, no, no! I have had enough of giant robots ruining my day, and I will not let you ruin it again!" Kelly then rushed back in, grabbed the Driver, and ran out the back door, trying to get away. "It's no use Tow-Line. We have to take it." "Then I'll try getting it with my hook." But when Tow-Line threw his hook...

"SHARK MISSILE ATTACK!"

Out-of-nowhere missiles came and destroyed Tow-Line's hook. Everyone turned to see Sky Byte appear, swerve around everyone, cut off Kelly, and grab the Transmetal Driver. Sky Byte's tears of joy were the last thing to see as the Transformers vanished, the match over. "So all I had was to give it to them and they would disappear? I should do that more often."

"But then where would be the fun in that?" asked a quizzical Gamer. "Fun? Are you really seeing this as a game?!" said the first of the shadowy figures. The other was getting just as furious as the other. "We should have never agreed to this, if we knew this would happen!" "But you did, so you have to deal with the consequences." The figures fell silent again, wondering how they can change or undo this.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

In the Armada reality...

"Ah, the Decepticon base on the moon. Finding the artifact will be easy." Thrust said as he was taking in his surroundings. "So your know-how can help us find it where?" "Simple, Breakdown, when I first arrived here, I found a group of Mini-Cons hiding in a hidden room. That is where we will first look." "Good enough for me, let's go." "Yes." said Swindle. "We can also look for some good parts or weapons. Even shipwrecks have some good value." "No!" yelled Megatron. "We are here for the prize, not for pathetic sales!" "Pathetic?! I'll have you know my merchandise is the best you'll ever -" "ENOUGH!" yelled Thrust. "We are here with a goal, and nothing else! No distractions!"

On the ship...

"You hear something?" "Yes I do, Breakdown, faint footsteps. We are so close to the hiding place, we can't risk any interruptions! Scalpel, check around the corner." The tiny Decepticon scurries around the corner to see the Autobots near their goal. "I am detecting an unusual energy behind this wall, this may be what we seek." Red Alert was scanning the corridor, with results looking promising. "All right, I'll cover the rear. No telling where the Decepticons will show up." "Right Arcee, me and Silverbolt will cover the sides." Arcee, Silverbolt, and Optimus Primal formed the perimeter while Red Alert proceeded to break through the wall.

"Autobots are here!" "Hm, things just got complicated. We need a plan of attack." Thrust's eyes went to Swindle. "What do you have that can do highly accurate shots?" "Well, I got everything, for the right price." Megatron loomed behind him. "How about your spark intact?" "That will do."

Thrust took careful aim. "I must be swift. They are almost through." He pin-pointed his target, and fired. Scalpel flew through the air and landed on Red Alert, and then proceeded to borough under his metal plating. "What? There's something in me! It's trying to tear me apart from the inside!" Arcee was the first to catch on. "Decepticons. They're here." "How right you are, my dear." Arcee turns just in time to dodge Swindle's attack and retaliate, but cannot get through his force field. Silverbolt transforms and begins aerial maneuvers around Thrust. Primal charges at Megatron, surprising him and knocking him off balance. The sudden action momentarily confuses Breakdown, until he remembers his part of the plan and moves past the fight to the hidden room. He proceeds to bust the wall open when Red Alert sees him and realizes what's going on. "Autobots! It's a distraction! One of them is going for -"

CRASH!

Breakdown breaks through the wall, charging into the room and grabbing the Orb of Sigma. Red Alert looks on helplessly as they vanish, the match over.

"The Decepticons have taken the lead. Interesting." The shadowy figures could not help but wonder if they heard a bit of concern in The Gamer's voice, or if he was playing them like he was playing the others.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

In the Energon reality...

"We are inside the head of Unicron, be wary." Scorponok led his allies through the twists of the gigantic cranium straight to the center, where the artifact would most likely be. While Megatron was walking quietly, Quickstrike and Jetstorm were obviously impatient.

"When are we gonna kick some Autobot keister? I'm sick of all this walking!"

"I agree, it's time for action!"

"If you are not silent, you will get your action when I crush your heads!"

Megatron's threat make them quickly hush up, the look in his optic was one of great intensity. But the silence would only last for 30 seconds when they reached their destination. "There." Scorponok pointed out the sample of Cybertron's organic core which was near Unicron's main processor in the center of the room, just as shots started were fired from the other side.

"Let's go Autobots!" yelled Sentinel Prime as he charged forward. "Wait! We need a plan!" Dinobot was hot on Sentinel's heels trying to stop him. "I don't need to do anything for a filthy organic!"

"Then how about a pure Cybertronian?" Sentinel turned just in time to dodge Jetstorm's attack. Dinobot tried to knock Jetstorm down with his eyebeams, but Sentinel kept keeping in the way. "I will not be outdone by an organic. He's mine."

"No, you fool! You'll get us both killed!"

"Then by all means, keep what you're doing, Autobot!"

The situation for the others was not good. Because of the dysfunctional attack, they were shooting blind. Scorponok was going toe-to-toe with Optimus Prime, and Quickstrike was able to shoot some cyber venom into Wheeljack's arm, weakening him and taking his focus away from the prize. Landmine tried to go for a desperate charge for the artifact, but Megatron cut him off. Landmine went into his super mode to try to get the upper hand, but it was no use. Megatron overpowered him and seized the Organic Sample, causing Sentinel and Dinobot to blame each other as they vanished.

"Decepticons now have a serious lead. The Autobots have to step up their game." The figures were now sure they heard some stress in the Gamer's voice, leading them to believe that there was more to him than what they had expected from the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

In the Cybertron Reality...

"And the humans thought that we were big, just imagine what they would think of this place!"

"Well Optimus, Gigantion isn't known as the Giant Planet for nothing!"

Hot Shot was loving how his teammates were taking in the sights, especially since this might be the only peaceful moment they will have in this whole situation. "We're almost at the center, get ready."

When they reached the center of the planet, they were horrified to find the door blasted through. "They're already here! Optimus, take point! Jetfire, in the air! Rail Racer, the rear! Blackarachnia, with me!" They rushed in just before the Decepticons were within reaching distance of the Key to Vector Sigma.

Thundercracker was the first to see them. "Autobots! Get 'em!" Tidal Wave was the first to react, charging headfirst into Optimus.

"Tidal Wave! Tidal Wave!"

"Same to you!"

Meanwhile, Skywarp was using teleportation abilities to out-maneuver Jetfire.

"Hey! Stay still, would ya?!"

"Now where would the fun in that be?"

Rail Racer wasn't having much fun either. He was being pinned down by Megatron. Blackarachnia noticed his plight when she ran past him with Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot, I'm going to help Rail Racer. I have a score to settle with Megatron."

"OK, good luck. I'm going for the artifact."

"Not if I get there first!"

And with that shout, both Hot Shot and Thundercracker transformed for their race to the artifact. Because of his jet mode, Thundercracker was gaining the lead.

"Aint no way you can beat me, Autobot! I'm faster than you!"

"But how's your steering?"

"My what?"

At his tremendous speed, Thundercracker was unable to steer around the close obstacles in time, resulting in a very loud crash, and a louder scream.

With Thundercracker grounded, Hot Shot had a clear shot to the Key, which he grabbed in no time flat. "Uuuh! Lost again!" said an unhappy Thundercracker as everyone disappeared.

"Autobots are catching up. The contest will not be one-sided after all."

"You sound almost relieved." said the first of the shadowy figures.

"No I don't. I am completely indifferent to this. I care only for the sake of the game." Somehow the other figure did not believe the Gamer, thinking he has some bigger things planned.


	10. Chapter 10

In the Live-Action Reality...

"I still can't believe I'm the leader of the Autobots in your realities."

"It's true Prime, it's more unbelievable that you're not in yours."

Ironhide was chatting with the troops in order to pass the time. He recognized that the area they were in was Sam's neighborhood, so the artifact must be at his house. "As soon as we reach Sam, we can count this round for the Autobots."

"Fat chance!"

Everyone turned to see Terrorsaur zoom towards them. "Just one? He'll be easy pickings." While Rattrap was seeing an easy victory, Optimus was coming to a different conclusion. "It's a diversion! The other Decepticons must be near the artifact!" Cosmos was the first to respond to Optimus's cry. "I'll hold him off, you get the artifact!"

As the battle took to the air, the ground troops rushed to Sam's house, finding the rest of the Decepticon team there. "EW! Is that a rat?" Thunderblast's squeals only got worse as Rattrap got closer to her. "Hey! Was that supposed to be an insult? Stay in one place when I'm talking to you!" Thunderblast was jumping all over the place trying to blast Rattrap with every missile she had. "On second thought, stay still when I'm blasting at ya! Rattrap, Maximize!"

Distracted by the sudden display of illogicalness, Shockwave was unprepared for Ironhide's attack. Ironhide quickly picked him up and threw him at Scourge, knocking them both down. Optimus followed up with an attack to Megatron. Through the confusion Hoist saw a lone human run out of the target house carrying a sack. "Sam, is it? I'm with the Autobots. We need what is in the sack." Sam looked until he saw Hoist's Autobot insignia. "OK, take it! Just get the fight away from my house!" Hoist opened the sack to reveal the Matrix, just before everyone disappeared.

"Tie game again! Oh, how it adds so much more spice at the end of the game!"

The shadowy figures gave up trying to figure out what the Gamer's agenda was. All they knew was that the contest was almost to a close, and the winner would decide the fate of all realities.


	11. Chapter 11

In the Animated Reality...

"Sumdac Tower. That is where the artifact will be." Prowl was planning out their defenses in case they would run into the Decepticons. "How will we know where the Decepticons are?" asked a confused Sideswipe.

"We will know when we sense their presence, as they begin to strike-"

"Or when they are the size of a building."

Prowl turned to where Quickmix was looking and saw Devastator about to scale the tower. "No, we must keep him down! Quickmix! Superion! Go!"

Superion Maximus went to the air, flying above Devastator and keeping him to the ground, where Quickmix was trying to make him stuck with his instant cement.

"Prowl, your left!" Sideswipe's warning came just in time for Prowl to dodge Shockblast's shot and engage him in battle. Unfortunately, Sideswipe was unable to see the ambush from Frenzy and Ransack. Soon, every Autobot was pinned down or occupied, leading to the perfect opportunity for Blitzwing to fly to the top of the tower. Crashing into Professor Sumdac's office, he saw the Spark of Unicron on his desk. Grabbing it, he seized victory for the Decepticons. Vanishing, all that was left was a huge hole in the wall.

"Oh man, this next round will decide the entire game!"

"The game? What about the universe?!"

"Yes, I am now more than certain that this has been a huge waste of my time!"

"Gentlemen, you forget who is in charge here, and don't worry, it will all be worth it."

The figures could only stand in silence, their anger towards the Gamer increasing every second they looked him.


	12. Chapter 12

In the Prime Reality...

"Kaon. If the Gamer knows as much of our worlds as he seems to, the artifact will be in the arena. Trypticon, you will be our eyes in the sky. Obsidian, scout ahead. Megatron, with me." Dreadwing was giving it his all in order to seize the prize for the glory of the Decepticons. But he didn't even take two steps when Trypticon stopped him.

"I see it!"

"Where?"

"Over there! Wait, it split into tiny robots!"

"What?!"

Obsidian returned to confirm what Trypticon said. "It's true. The artifact we was referred to as the 'Hydra Cannon' and was composed of smaller Cybertronians called Mini-Cons."

"That right! And we gonna get 'em before you losers!"

"Yeah, you tell them!"

The Decepticons whirled to the noise to see Mudflap and Skids charging in out of nowhere and crashing into Obsidian. Ratchet was still in the shadows, not liking what the twins did. "OK, that was not called for, but we can still use that as a distraction. Sideburn, you're with me to get the Mini-Cons. Bumblebee, you make sure the twins don't get themselves killed." Unfortunately, the twins were not as distracting as Ratchet hoped, and Dreadwing saw Ratchet and Sideburn leaving the scene. "Megatron! After them! They must not get the Hydra Cannon!" Megatron gave chase just as Dreadwing found himself in combat with Bumblebee. Trypticon still kept himself in his viewpoint to keep an eye on the Mini-Cons but also to fire a shot or two at the Autobots.

Sideburn and Megatron were in a race. When Sideburn caught a Mini-Con, he quickly gave them to Ratchet who stored them in his ambulance mode. When Megatron seized one, he would give them to Trypticon. With the others engaged in combat, no one else could come to their aid. Soon, all the Mini-Cons were found, but the Autobots had 5, and the Decepticons had 4. Everyone then regrouped to their respective sides and planned their last assault. They fought to a standstill, unable to turn the tide. Then unexpectedly, a huge flash appeared, and everyone vanished with no clear winner.

"Why did you do that?" The first shadowy figure lunged for the Gamer, only to be thrown back by an energy wave. "Because, it was getting boring and there would be no winner if it went on like that! The winner will be determined here, by me, and that's that!"

The Other could only stare in shock at what just happened. He was now full of dread that the Gamer was going to bring forth the end of everything, and not care one bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the Gamer's lair, everyone was shocked to see artifacts in the other side's position, but it was unclear how many they had or who the winner was. All they could do was look up at the Gamer who looked like he was satisfied and annoyed at the same time.

"OK,OK, OK, OK! Looks like we have a complication! The last round ended undecided, which is really annoying. Do you know how much trouble it brings to the game when a winner cannot be decided?!"

"WHAT?!"

The yelled seemed to come from every single Transformer on the field, astonished that the Gamer still saw this as a game. "Oh yeah, the whole 'fate of the universe in your grasp part'. But no matter, I will now tell the score thus far. The Decepticons have 5 artifacts, the Autobots, 4, and the last artifact undecided because it is split! I thought whoever had the most Mini-Cons would be the winner, but I decided if any side could make the Star Saber Sword, the Skyboom Shield, or the Requiem Blaster will win the Hydra Cannon!"

Everyone then went to their Mini-Cons to see want they could make, but all three weapons were split through the middle, so no weapon could be made! The Gamer's patience was wearing thin. "OK, then, since it won't go down the easy way, it's time to get rough!" And with that, he took down the shield separating the two sides. "Last one standing, wins." That was all he said as the charge began.


	14. Chapter 14

There wasn't even a nanosecond of silence. The room just became instantly filled with roars, blasters, and swears of victory and dismemberment. It was complete chaos. Barely a minute went by before blows were already dealt. Blackarachnia went after Airachnid, who just saw her as an annoyance, but an annoyance that must be squished. While Airachnid tried to stomp on Blackarachnia, she realized too late that it was just a distraction. While she was busy, Nightscream unleashed his sonic attack on the Insecticon, sending it into a mindless rampage, its mind too consumed by fury to be heard by Airachnid's power.

On another part of the battlefield, the Twins saw the humongous form of Devastator stepping towards them. They turned to look at each other.

"You ready to teach this guy another lesson?"

"You bet, Skids!"

"Then let's do this, Wrecker style!"

The Twins turned to see Bulkhead joining them, happy for his help. As the three of them charged, Jetfire turned to Roadblock.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes I am."

"POWERLINK!"

The two Autobots joined as one and joined the fight against Devastator. Though a mighty team, there is still the possibility that it wouldn't be enough.

"A power-up? What a delightful idea! I'll do some of my own." And with a wave of his hand, the Gamer concentrated his energy through the artifacts that the two sides collected. Two shots went out and hit Cybertron Optimus and RID Megatron. The results were spectacular. Cybertron Optimus was able to merge with both Wing Saber and Leobreaker, resulting in Savage Wing Mode. RID Megatron was transformed into Galvatron and gained more forms because of it. With the stage set, there was a brief moment of silence as all the Primes and Megatrons stared down at each other. A brief moment, before the silence was broken by their battle cries as they charged to end it all.


	15. Chapter 15

"All right team, follow me to victory!" Sentinel Prime lead a team comprising of Superion Maximus, Hot Shot, Ironhide, and Red Alert against the titanic Trypticon, in an attempt to bring him down. Superion Maximus attacked from the air as the others concentrated firepower on the legs. Sentinel was trying his best, but his team was hardly making a dent. "We need some heavier firepower, or we'll never beat this Decepticon slime!" Then out of nowhere, a rocket came whizzing by the Autobots, and making a hole in Trypticon's leg. They all turned to see Topspin standing there with a big gun. "That is how you make an entrance." he said, ready to fire another. "Even so," said Red Alert, "but the hole is still too small for us to fit through."

"Me Grimlock fix that!" Everyone did the wise thing and cleared out of the Dinobot's path as he came charging down and started to tear the hole further with his teeth. Nightscream saw the scene as he was dodging the crazed Insecticon and saw the perfect opportunity. "Hey guys! Clear the way!" Then everyone really got out of the way as Nightscream lured the Insecticon into Trypticon. Still in his crazed state, the Insecticon started tearing up Trypticon from the inside out. "Nice thinking Nightscream." Hot Shot said while giving a thumbs-up. "Nice thinking?! How can an organic think of anything nice? That went completely against my plan!" Nightscream didn't look too happy at Sentinel's outburst. "First, I'm Techno-organic. Second, before I got here, I already tricked the Insecticon into destroying Sky Byte, Swindle, Shockblast, Scalpel, Frenzy, and Thundercracker. And third, you were not making much progress until I showed up. So if anyone failed, it's you." Sentinel looked like he was about to tear Nightscream in half when Ironhide called out. "Look out, Trypticon's panicking with the bug inside him!" The debate would have to wait as dodging became a higher priority.

Predaking was obviously enjoying himself. He was currently engaged in battle with Rattrap, Cheetor, Swoop, and Silverbolt. He was already delivering hits, as Swoop got his wing wounded and was forced to attack from the ground. "Get me closer Silverbolt! Our buddies aint doing so good!" Rattrap was hitching a ride from Silverbolt to get close.

"Don't worry about me, Rattrap! This dummy can't catch me!"

"Cheetor, LOOK OUT!"

But their warning came too late. As Cheetor rushed in for a head on assault, Predaking saw his target all open and dealt a finishing blow. Rattrap and Silverbolt could only watch in horror as his sparkless body fell. Swoop got consumed with animal fury and lashed out only to meet the same fate. "Our friends' sacrifice must not be in vain!" Silverbolt flew in with all his might. "Rattrap, you know what to do." Rattrap reached for his arm compartments. "Right, I may no longer have my transmetal form, but I still got my bombs! HEAVE!" Silverbolt launched Rattrap into the air towards Predaking. Rattrap set the explosives and threw them with all his might. The explosion dazed Rattrap for a few seconds, but when he got his bearings, he saw Predaking without his head. "WOOHOO! I blew his head clean off! Did you see that Silverbolt? Silverbolt..." He turned in horror to see his friend impaled on Predaking's sword. An indescribable rage filled his form as he picked up his blaster to take his vengeance on the Decepticons. "It won't be us. It will be you. YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"


	16. Chapter 16

"AAAAAAAAA!"

"NO! BOTANICA!"

Nightscream could only watch as Trypticon destroyed his friend. He was able to get the Insecticon out of Trypticon to end his pain-caused rampage, but not before he destroyed Ironhide and wounded Hot Shot. "What are we going to do? The damage done to him will shut him down, but will it do so in time?"

"Don't worry, I got a plan!"

Nightscream turned to see Tow-Line coming up in his tow truck mode. "Hot Shot! Grab my line! Superion Maximus! Fly me around the big guy!" Everyone was quick to see Tow-line's plan and even quicker to put in motion. Soon enough, Trypticon was getting all tied up, which would lessen the damage he would do before he shut down. But before he did, he was able to get a couple of lucky shots, destroying Tow-Line and damaging Omega Supreme. Hot Shot also fell, the strain of holding the line too much for his wounds, but was able to take Trypticon down with him.

As Omega Supreme looks over his wounds, Slipstream sees this as an opportunity to attack and leads Skywarp, Terrorsaur, Strika, and Tidal Wave for the kill. But Omega Supreme was far from over, as he used his titanic size and might to crush Terrorsaur and Strika, and deal some wounds to Tidal Wave. But he was unable to deal with Slipstream's speed and Skywarp's teleportation, and ultimately fell to their vicious onslaught.

"Well, that was fun."

"Yes, but there are more Autobots that need to be destroyed, come on!"

"Right."

As Skywarp and Slipstream flew off to find more victims, Tidal Wave was trying to get back up, the wounds more serious than he thought.

"Tidal wave...tidal wave..."

"I don't think so. I think you should just stay down."

Tidal wave looked up just to see Landmine in his brute mode as his fist was going for his head.

"That was for Omega."

"And this is for the honor of the Decepticons!"

It was then Landmine's turn to be surprised as Dreadwing ran his sword through his spark.


	17. Chapter 16 Point 5

At the other end of the battlefield, Bulkhead and Roadblock were looking over the beaten body of Devastator, as well as the beaten bodies of Jetfire and the Twins. While they knew that looking at the bodies would just increase their sorrow, they knew it was better than looking at what was going on around them. Death was everywhere, all for the sake of a pointless game. They were hesitant to move, to continue, but they knew that they had no choice. For if they lost, it would mean the end of everything. So, slowly, reluctantly, almost against their will, they turned, raised their arms and charged back into the battle to prevent more energon being shed, for the memory of their fallen comrades.


	18. Chapter 17

"Oooooooooohhh, this is so exciting! I wonder how the private MegaPrime battle is doing?" The Gamer turned to see the isolated skirmish between Prime and Tron. And it definitely was taking its fair share of heavy hits. Omega Prime was down, separated back into the sparkless forms of RID Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus, and laying by their side was Optimus Primal. But also beaten on the ground were the bodies of Cybertron and G1 Megatron."That takes the term 'Eye for an eye' to a whole new level!" The Shadowy Figures could only stare as their anger grew at The Gamer's apparent disrespect for the situation.

Back on the field, things were definitely revving up. A tremendous battle of speed was commencing with Prowl, Arcee, Side Burn, Blurr, and Sideswipe on one side; Ransack, Tarantulas, Cyclonus, Jetstorm, and Blitzwing on the other. The Autobots were at a disadvantage, as they did not have any units in the sky for assistance. But they were still tricky targets to get.

"Everyone, form a circle around Ransack and Tarantulas! I have an idea."

"OK Prowl, I hope you know what you're doing."

As they formed the circle, The Decepticons saw this as the perfect opportunity, as the Autobots now made themselves easier targets. As Ransack was about to make his move, he saw Prowl suddenly appear right before him.

"Woah! Where'd you come from! Get outta my way!"

"Ransack, you fool! Look where you're going!"

But Tarantulas's warning came too late. As Ransack swerved to get away from Prowl, he crashed into Tarantulas, resulting in an explosion that claimed them both.

"Good thinking with the hologram, Prowl!"

"Thank you Sideswipe, it's never failed me before."

"But now that it's off we can strike you without any problems!"

The Autobots were taken off guard by the sudden arrival of Shockblast and Thunderblast, as well as the barrage of lasers and missiles they brought with them. There was little time to dodge. When they struck, they took out Arcee, Sideswipe and Prowl. Side Burn and Blurr were the only ones who were fast enough to get away, but were now greatly outnumbered.

"Stand still, you little pest!" Airachnid was still having trouble with Blackarachnia. Her small stature made her difficult to hit, and her electric attacks were becoming annoying. "Not a chaaaaa-!" Blackarachnia fell to the ground, revealed to have been shot in the back. Airachnid looked up to see Slipstream as the cause.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, I only did it because you're the only one who can get back control of your pet monster."

"What?"

Airachnid almost forgot that the Insecticon got out of control due to Nightscream, and was still going wild, now having taken out Astrotrain, Tankor, Cosmos, Red Alert, and Scorponok. "Well, I have more than one pathetic bug at my disposal." She used her power to summon Waspinator to fight him, but was most surprised to see a combined attack of both Autobot and Decepticon, as Quickstrike, Wheeljack, and Thrust joined in to take the Insecticon down. Quickstrike was able to get a few shots in, but then got picked up and thrown at Wheeljack. While they tried to untie themselves, the Insecticon delivered a punch that crushed Quickstrike and Wheeljack's spark chamber. The Insecticon stopped for a moment to bellow a battle roar over his latest victory, which was more than enough time for Breakdown to get in and crush the Insecticon's head with his hammer.

"Too bad that happened, he was getting the highest kills!" The Gamer could not hold his excitement. "So many fallen from both sides. It's actually getting really hard to see who will win." The Shadowy Figures then noticed that there was small bit of concern in The Gamer's voice, as if he really was caring more than he was letting on.


	19. Chapter 18

Airrazor was helping Quickmix with Soundwave by providing distraction, but found herself in an aerial battle with Laserbeak. It was going well until Laserbeak was able to zip behind and shoot Airrazor in the back. An enraged Quickmix went all out with his cement attack trapping Laserbeak and Soundwave. On another part of the battlefield, Rhinox fell from an overpowered combo attack from Gas Skunk and Slapper. Hoist was able to surprise and take down Jetstorm but was then taken down by Scourge. Hits were being taken by all sides, and there was no stopping it.

Obsidian led Six Shot and Rampage in an attack at Rail Racer. Rail Racer was able to take down Obsidian but was no match for Rampage's fury after being soften up by Six Shot's blasts. Dinobot seemed to have some better luck, for while he was fighting Gas Skunk after Rhinox's defeat, he managed to get him to shoot his gas attack at Waspinator. Waspinator did not take it very well, and through Gas Skunk and Slapper tried to run, they could not outrun Waspinator who let them know the full extent of his anger.

The Gamer could only watch, as he slowly tried to fully accept what he was seeing. He didn't expect his much destruction when he planned this game, as considering consequences was not one of his strong suits. He turned back to the Prime/Tron battle, to see new bodies on the floor, those of the Animated and Beast Wars Megatrons, and those of Live-Action and G1 Optimus. It was at this moment that fear now began to show in his eyes, as he did not want his game to end in a way he would regret.

"You ready, Nightscream?"

"Ready, Jazz!"

Nightscream and Jazz combined their sonic attacks in a devastating blast that took out Shockwave, Cyclonus, and Blitzwing. Looking at their fallen foes, Jazz commented, "Looks like some Decepticons have poor taste in music, eh Night-AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Jazz was taken down from a sneak attack from Breakdown. "Jazz? NOOOOOOO! You Decepticon scum! You'll pay!" Nightscream attacked Breakdown with his vampire-like attack, and drained every bit energy from his body, leaving Breakdown inert.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Ratchet were hiding behind some cover as they tried to plan their next move. But before they could catch their breath, Starscream and Demolisher charged in with an ambush attack. Bumblebee took on Demolisher while Ratchet faced Starscream. Ratchet was able to dodge Starscream's blade long enough to send his own through Starscream's spark. As Starcream fell, Ratchet took a moment to gather his thoughts and take some pride on his victory. "Heh, I needed that. You OK, Bumble-?" Ratchet turned to see Bumblebee's parts all around the ground, before he saw Demolisher's missile launcher aimed at him. As Demolisher finished Ratchet off, he took his time for a victory dance. "Huh, huh, huh! I did it! I took two Autobots down in a row!"

"And that's why you're gonna pay!"

"Me Grimlock agree!"

Demolisher only had enough time to see a Dinosaur and Wrecker jump down on him.

The Gamer looks back at the Prime/Tron battle to check the status, as the victor of that would most likely chose the entire battle. Two more bodies were on the ground, as Animated Optimus and Live-Action Megatron have joined their fallen comrades, making the battle still a tie. Only time could tell the outcome of the battle, though it was obvious that time was growing short.


	20. Chapter 19

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Rampage leaped off the newly defeated body of Roadblock and latched himself on Sentinel Prime, picking away at his servos. As Sentinel tried to reach for him, Rampage gets blasted off with laser blasts that came from an arriving Dinobot. As Dinobot finished knocking Rampage down, Quickmix showed up to make sure that he stayed down. Dinobot looked over Sentinel's wounds, while Sentinel was trying to brush him away. "It's humiliating enough to be saved by an organic, but I will not let you touch me!" Dinobot had just enough of Sentinel's anti-organic views. "I still cannot believe that I went through all that trouble to save someone who has no honor."

"No honor! I'll 'no honor' you, you filthy-" That was all that came out before Sentinel was shot by Scourge, who also shot down Superion Maximus. Dinobot, in a fury, fired at Scourged, wounding him and forcing him to retreat. But Scourge didn't get far, for as soon as he got out of Dinobot's range, he was dealt a finishing blow by Topspin. But Topspin had little time to cheer for his victory has he was then taken out by a joint attack from Skywarp and Thunderblast.

On the other side of the battlefield, the Autobots make their move. Blurr used his speed to distract Thrust, Slipstream, and Dreadwing, as Bulkhead, Grimlock, and Nightscream did a sneak attack. The ensuing battle resulted in a near-draw, as neither team could get ahead of the other. The tide quickly changed when Dinobot and Quickmix came charging in and help take out their foes. But before the skirmish ended, a stray shot from the Decepticons was able to get in a lucky shot and hit Blurr, causing him to trip headlong into Airachnid and Waspinator, who made quick work of him.

"OK, I don't think they see us." Rattrap was hiding behind some debris with Side Burn, making sure that Airachnid didn't see them. "What are we going to do Rattrap? There's only a handful of us left."

"But there's also a handful of them left too. And that number will be even smaller when we get those two. They didn't see us, so we still have the element of surprise."

"Not anymore. Wazzzzzzzzpinator may not zzzzzee Rat-bot, but Wazzzzzzzpinator can still hear Rat-bot."

Rattrap looked to see Waspinator looking down at him, before Airachnid popped up beside him and Side Burn. "Oh slag." Was all he could say before they were taken down by the bugs.

The Gamer looked at the final two fighters of the Prime/Tron battle. RID Galvatron was at his last moments. He knew that he could not win this fight. But he did not let his last moments go without vain. In a desperate attempt, he mustered up an energy blast and shot it at the fighting Autobots and Decepticons, where it struck Nightscream and sent him down to the ground. The last of his energy spent, Galvatron could only lay there as Cybertron Optimus finished the battle. The Gamer looked on with a bit of hope, thinking that with that specific battle having a victor, the tide will finally turn. But that hope turned to horror, as when Optimus stopped to regain his strength, his weakened state made him an easy target for Six Shot. Six Shot took Prime down with a single shot, and with him, Leobreaker and Wing Saber as well. It was once again anyone's battle, with the fate of the universe still unknown.


	21. Chapter 20

"Ooooooooo! You know, you're pretty strong for an Autobot!"

"Thanks, I think. But I can also use my head as much as my strength."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, NOW GRIMLOCK!"

"RIGHT!"

Thunderblast turned around to see a huge set of Dino teeth heading her way, before seeing darkness when Grimlock chomped her up. Grimlock then threw her body at Six Shot, knocking him off balance for a brief moment, which gave Grimlock enough time to charge in and finish him off. Though Six Shot was brought down, he was able to wound Grimlock's leg, making it difficult for Grimlock to walk.

While Bulkhead tried to look at Grimlock's wound, Quickmix was being beaten by Waspinator and Airachnid. Airachnid was having so much fun with her latest victory, that she didn't notice Dinobot sneaking up on them. He dropped down on them, driving his sword right between Airachnid's optics, perceiving her as the bigger threat. While he was able to take her down, he was unable to dodge Waspinator's attack, who was able to pick him up and crush him in his hand.

"Ah the mighty Grimlock. How the mighty have fallen!" Skywarp was using his teleporting ability to taunt and evade Grimlock, which was easy due to Grimlock's wounded leg. "Cowardly Decepticon! Come back and fight Grimlock!" Grimlock got what he wanted, unfortunately, for Skywarp then appeared right in front of him and shot him in the face, finally bringing down the mighty Dinobot warrior. "Heh, heh heh heh. HAH HAH HAH! I DID IT! I DEFEATED GRIMLOCK! I TOOK DOWN THE LEADER OF THE - URK!" His victory shout was cut short as he was reminded that Bulkhead was also there, as he was grabbed by the collar and thrown down hard to the ground. He barely had enough time to clear his vision before Bulkhead slammed his wrecking balls on his face, repeatedly.

It was it. Two fighters left. One Autobot. One Decepticon. Bulkhead and Waspinator. On each side of the field, they rose to face their final opponent. Waspinator still had plenty of punishment to dish out, but Bulkhead was weakening and he knew it. He exerted too much energy in the fight. Knowing that it would end soon, he looked around on the battlefield, seeing the bodies of all those who fell, Autobot and Decepticon alike, wondering if this was how it was going to end. But it was that look-around that gave him an idea, and hope along with it. As Waspinator started to charge, Bulkhead reached down at Skywarp's body and ripped open his chestplate. He found what he was looking for in the form of Skywarp's teleportation circuits. He was able to insert them into his own body and activate them just before Waspinator struck. That moment started a short game of Cat & Mouse before Bulkhead was able to figure out how to turn Waspinator's attack against him. When Waspinator relentlessly charged again, Bulkhead teleported upward. When Waspinator struck yet another empty space, and looked around for where Bulkhead would appear next, Bulkhead appeared above Waspinator and landed on him fist first.

Bulkhead slowly picked himself up from Waspinator, and to look around several times to make sure that the battle was truly over. He was then drawn to the sound of clapping, as he looked to see that it was coming from the Gamer, who was slowly applauding Bulkhead. "Congratulations. You are the last one standing. And with such, you win victory of the battle for the Autobots, as well as the artifact." The Gamer raised his hand, and a bright glow covered the arena.


	22. Chapter 21

When the glow faded away, Bulkhead was shocked to see everyone back to full functional status, as if there was no battle in the first place. The force field that kept the two sides separate was back on, so that was a good sign. Everyone wondered or demanded to know who won the battle and the game. The Gamer slammed his hands together, sending a shockwave that quieted everyone so he could speak. "OK, now that I have your attention, I am happy to announce that we have a winner from the battle, so the game will be decided. The winners of the battle were the Autobots, so they get the artifact! That puts the score at Autobots: 5, Decepticons: 5, making it a tie! And since it's a tie, no prize will be given!" That sentence got nothing less than a mighty uproar from the crowd, as a huge amount of the Transformers suddenly got the urge to tear The Gamer's head off. "Now, now, there's no need for violence. Especially since I can wipe you from existence. You see, the reason why most of you are here is because I used my powers to change the histories of your worlds, to make sure that I got the players that I wanted. But now the game is over, and since there is no winner, I don't have to give any prizes, and I can restore your worlds and wipe your memories without a second thought. Yay me!" He then began to build up a massive energy surge as the Decepticons began to launch an all-out assault on him, but couldn't get past the energy barrier. The Autobots just stood there and wondered why The Gamer would do all this if he was just going to hit the reset button. But the cries of vengeance and questions would be left unanswered as the energy engulfed them all.

"Don't think I forgot about you two." The Gamer addressed the Shadowy Figures as soon as everyone disappeared. "I'll get to you after I make sure all the worlds are restored to normal. Then I'll see if you can see the point I was hoping to make with this game."


	23. Chapter 22

"OK, let's see. Rattrap's back to a Transmetal, Devastator, Tankor, Jetstorm, Shockblast,and Blurr are still dead, everyone's back home, they don't remember anything..." The Gamer was looking over an array of monitors overseeing the different worlds where his game took place, making sure nothing was out of place. "You seem to take a lot of care into this, seeing how you just saw this as a game." The Gamer turned the address the Other Figure. "Ah, but my games always have a hidden meaning, and this one is no different, Primus..." The Other Figure walked of the shadows. "...and Unicron." The First Figure stepped out of the shadows. "After all it was you two that inspired this game." The two could only stare in shock as he said this.

"How could we have inspired this? This all started when you came to us proposing this mad game!"

"For once I agree with Primus. We had no hand in this game's creation!"

"Ah, but you did. You see, I was watching my monitors when I saw a battle that was most interesting. That battle was you two fighting to a standstill. It gave me the idea to throw this game with those from your world and similar worlds to show you what you are."

"And what would that be?"

"Why that, dear Primus, is balance. You see, you were right. I was concerned about the outcome of the game because I was hoping for it to be a tie, to show you two that no matter what, there will always be a balance of order and chaos, good and evil, etc., etc." The two gods facing him could not believe their ears. What was thought to be a pointless game and a waste of time proved to be a life lesson for them. Primus was able to figure out and see why The Gamer would do such a thing to show what he and Unicron stood for. If Unicron could also see this, it didn't matter. He was too full of rage to care. "I will not stand to this humiliation! I am no one's game piece!"

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter now. The game is over, the point is made, and now I will prepare a portal for you to go home." As The Gamer set the portal for their homeworld, the two figures turned to leave, knowing that they will not forget what has happened here, for better or for worse. Now that he was alone again, The Gamer turned back to his equipment. "Now, what kind of game shall I play next?"


End file.
